


Never cry in a public bathroom

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Connor being an angel, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Prom Night, Some angsst, a ton of fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Connor was standing at the edge of the lunch hall, it was dark and there were disco lights flowing through the room. The slight smell of sweat and soda filled the room. Everyone looked happy, but Connor couldn’t feel more uncomfortable.





	Never cry in a public bathroom

Connor was standing at the edge of the lunch hall, it was dark and there were disco lights flowing through the room. The slight smell of sweat and soda filled the room. Everyone looked happy, but Connor couldn’t feel more uncomfortable. 

His mother forced him to go to the homecoming dance, she even got him a suit. So here he was, still kind of high from the blunt he smoked before, in his black suit with a light blue tie, holding a red cup.

He felt kind of anxious and out of place, so he downed the contents in his cup, threw it away and walked to the bathroom. He just wanted to be away from the noise and the people right now, therefore he walked into the bathroom that was furthest away from the whole thing. 

He leant against the wall and put his headphones in, but before he could press play on his music, he heard a small sob. 

 

Someone was crying in one of the stalls. Connor felt frozen, he couldn’t just leave, could he? Know that he was already in the bathroom and the person knew that someone was there he needed to at least ask if they were alright. 

 

He tried to speak as softly as he could when he knocked on the stall door. 

 

“Hey, are you alright in there?”

 

He heard a loud sniffle and them clear their throat before replying “I’m fine, would you please leave?” The voice sounded familiar, he didn’t know from where but he knew it. It was the voice of a boy, which was kind of obvious, Connor thought because they were in the boy's bathroom. 

 

“I can’t just leave you here. Everyone’s having fun. Why are you hiding in the bathroom?” Connor questioned the boy. 

 

“Why are you hiding in the bathroom?” The boy replied. He caught Connor of guard. He was right, they were both hiding in the one bathroom that no one ever used at this kind of events. 

“We-Well, I- uhm- I’m not hiding. I just-uhhh-needed to pee?”

 

“Not even a first grader would believe that lie” The mystery boy answered. 

 

“Okay, okay. I just don’t like being here. I hate this kind of things. I’m always alone and no one looks at me or cares and it just kills me” Connor snapped. He felt a lump form in his throat.

“Why are you locked in the stall, crying?” he asked the mystery boy. 

 

“Because, because. I feel out of place. Everyone is so beautiful and they all have fun and I’m just ugly. I just stand there being disgustingly ugly”

 

Connor was perplexed by this. He didn’t think that someone would lock themselves in a stall and cry at a dance because they thought they were ugly. He knew he was ugly, but that’s not a thing he could change, so he stopped crying about it.

 

“You’re probably not even ugly. Get out here and let me see. I can’t believe that you are as ugly as you say” 

 

“You’re just gonna laugh at me. I look terrible in a suit and I just am not a handsome person” He could hear that the boy was on the verge of crying again. 

 

“I promise you that I’m not going to laugh at you and everyone looks good in a suit. It is humanly impossible to look bad in a suit and I’m probably uglier than you anyway. Just get out of there” 

He heard the shuffle of the other boy's feet and the small click of the lock. He stepped away from the door and waited for it to open, which didn’t happen.

 

“You promise you won’t laugh?” the soft voice asked.

 

“I promise” and the door started to open slightly and a small guy stepped out, wearing a  Bordeaux suit with a white dress shirt and a slim black tie. He had dark blue eyes and darkish blonde hair that was styled to the left side of his face. 

Connor felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks started to heat up. 

 

Both of the boys stared at each other. Both of their cheeks flushed. There was an almost awkward silence between them. 

Evan found his words before Connor did. 

“I don’t think you’re ugly” he mumbled out. 

Connor was speechless. No, speechless was the wrong word. This guy made it tongue so weak that it forgot which language to speak in.

 

Connor was flustered and he felt his cheeks heat up even more.

“Th- Thank you” 

 

“Aren’t you Zoe Murphy’s brother?” The shorter one asked and Connor nodded. 

  
“Connor, Connor Murphy” He smiled out.

 

“I’m Evan. Evan Hansen. The crazy kid that comes to a school dance in a Bordeaux suit” 

 

“You look very, very good in it, though” This time it was Evan’s turn to turn as red as a tomato and look at his feet. 

 

“Thank you” He spoke to his feet and Connor felt a short smile flash over his face. 

 

“Well, Evan. I know that both of us don’t want to be here. So how about we just feel out of place together?” Connor hoped that Evan would say yes. It felt like half an hour before Evan finally smiled and agreed to spend the rest of the dance with Connor. 

 

Connor grinned and they made their way back to the dancefloor together and sat down at one of the tables surrounding it.

 

They watched the others dance, while they talked about their experiences with school, about their family and their favourite things in the world. 

 

And at the end of the night, Connor thought that he could count Evan in on these few favourite things in his life. 

 

They exchanged numbers and Connor drove Evan home at the end of the night. 

Both of them hesitated to text each other until Evan send a picture of a big pine tree, along with the words.

 

_ Sorry, but trees are my favourite _

 

Connor never thought that that pine would have so much impact in his life, but they shared a few firsts under that pine, their first time admitting to one another that they liked each other, the first time that they held hands, their first kiss, their first “I love you”, their first dance, which was one of many to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting wayyy too much fluff  
> Anyway, feedback is always greatly appreciated
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
